


don't be such a brat about it

by hydrangeamaiden



Series: Lacenet Collection [8]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multiple genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spider!Lace, Teasing, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: Lace disciplines Hornet, with an unexpected result.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	don't be such a brat about it

One of Lace’s favorite things about her little spider is how, even when laying atop her, she’s still completely submissive. The moment it’s just the two of them, all that’s left of her fire is warm, sweet smoke. Lace gets the impression that Hornet’s soft side is something rarely seen, and she’s torn between coaxing it out in public and keeping it all to herself. Her, currently nuzzling into the crook of Lace’s neck, is highly valuable and as a result something she feels she should keep a secret.

Lace presses her thigh between Hornet’s legs. She can already feel Hornet’s excitement: hot puffs of breath against her neck. The wetness seeping through her shorts. Gently she hikes Hornet’s cloak up to her waist to expose her feverish carapace and spasming wings. The six of them, pure white and paper thin, flare out when Lace bites her shoulder.

“That’s my job,” Hornet fumes, indignant and oh-so-adorable. Lace’s laugh cuts off in a sharp gasp when Hornet’s chelicerae sink into her neck. Her hot, wet tongue sliding over the bite marks only sweeten the feeling, forcing her hips upward. Her own arousal is straining against her shorts, and she’s dying to take them off. Hornet catches both her hands and holds them there, and maybe she’s not in as much control as she thought.

“I didn’t give you permission.” Lace tilts her head to the side, anyway, allowing Hornet to unbutton her blouse and move down to her collarbone.

“I don’t care.” Hornet nips her again. There’s no way she doesn’t feel Lace’s erection against her, but she’s acting like it’s not even there. It’s a taste of her own medicine, getting teased with no real payoff, and suddenly Lace can’t wait another second. With her shirt loosened as it is, there’s nothing stopping her four extra limbs from sliding out beneath her back and catching Hornet’s arms. She clearly hadn’t taken that into account, and yelps when she’s forced back against Lace’s chest.

“Let go!” Hornet cries, making a show of her struggling. Lace smiles and hums and traces a finger down the small of Hornet’s back.

“’Let go’? You were being pretty handsy yourself.” One of Lace’s appendages goes between her thighs, giving her a sample of what she _could_ have if she behaved herself. “Don’t be a brat.”

“You’re right. That’s _your_ job,” Hornet retorts, but there’s not much she can do when her hands are pinned behind her back and she’s face-down against Lace’s chest with her hips hiked up, and, _oh_. Lace pulls her hand back and slaps her ass. There’s a sudden, sharp cry, and it takes Lace a moment to realize that it’s _Hornet_, on the verge of tears and trembling. Her wings flare out and stiffen with the rest of her body, and with the effect of a dam breaking, something wet soaks Lace’s leg.

They both stare at each other, silent and stunned, and Lace slowly pulls Hornet’s cloak the rest of the way off her. Hornet’s thighs are coated with fluid both from her slit and from her petite erection, as if Lace had just fucked her within an inch of her life.

Lace is so taken aback that she breaks character. “Did...did you just cum?”

In response to this, Hornet goes red, and tears well up in her dark, angry eyes. Lace immediately pulls her into a six-armed hug, armed with sweet kisses to placate her. “You’re so sensitive!” she coos. “I can’t believe you came from just that. _Adorable_. Can I do that again.”

Hornet, clinging to her and trembling with post-orgasmic pleasure, nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Self care is writing crazy bug sex


End file.
